In recent years, in a vehicle, an image processing technique for parking support or running support has been in practical use, in which a blind spot from the driver's seat such as a field of view of rearward or forward-lateral is visually checked on a monitor such as a vehicle navigation system by using, for example, a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) camera or the like.
In this case, for example, cameras are provided on a front portion, a back portion, and right and left side portions of a vehicle, respectively, and images inputted from such a plurality of cameras are subjected to arithmetic processing and displayed on the monitor.
And, in this kind of image processing, since real-time processing is required from a point of view of safety, high-speed processing is required. And therefore, dedicated hardware using an ASIC (Application Specific Integrated Circuit), a DSP (Digital Signal Processor), or the like is used to perform arithmetic processing without diverting hardware for image processing provided in a vehicle navigation system.